El dolor de volver a encontrarte
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Un cementerio no suele ser un buen lugar de encuentro, ¿verdad? Fue allí cuando uno de mis recuerdos salió a la superficie...y allí estaba ella. La mejor amiga que una pueda tener, sosteniendo una rosa negra manchada de sangre frente a mi tumba. CAP 1 UP!
1. Preludio

**El dolor de volver a encontrarte. **

—_Preludio—_

Una ligera brisa nocturna podía sentirse aquel día, algunas hojas danzaban al compás del dulce y parsimonioso cantar de los grillos y la luna llena resplandecía como la más pura perla en el cielo.

Las refulgentes estrellas iluminaban una esbelta silueta, sentada en el borde de un lujoso tejado, observando cómo aquella ciudad se sumía en el más profundo silencio. El viento agitaba sus largos cabellos platinos, alborotándolos y despeinando a la muchacha—la cual no tenía más de veintitrés años—.

Sus ojos contemplaban sin mucho interés el silencioso ambiente y su rostro, de facciones finas y bonitas, se encontraba relajado y denotaba que no había preocupación alguna en aquella mujer de sofisticadas facciones.

Su cuerpo, relajado, se encontraba sentado, con las piernas colgando al vacío. Éstas, largas y torneadas por un arduo entrenamiento, se encontraban vestidas por unos pantalones ceñidos de caza y unas botas marrones de tacón cuadrado y con cordones hasta el fin de las pantorrillas para la misma función.

Su torso, vestido con una camisa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color de tela, se encontraba semi arqueado para contemplar bien aquella ciudad del silencio. Sus manos, enfundadas en unos guantes sin dedos, se encontraban cerradas relajadamente sobre la empuñadura de una larga espada de guarda de plata y funda de caoba con encastres de marfil. La hoja, reluciente, poseía gravados con motivos florales. En el inicio de ésta, justo después del remate de la guarda, un nombre se encontraba esculpido, el nombre de la familia a la que ésta había pertenecido durante generaciones, la familia Hanabusa.

Una repentina brisa hizo que aquella mujer levantara su mirada y plasmara media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mañana será el día…

Detrás, sobre aquel mismo tejado, un hombre de estatura alta y complexión fuerte, musculosa y atlética la observaba silenciosamente, sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus orbes, felinos y de un dorado que asemejaba al oro, se encontraban observando fijamente el cielo de la noche. Sobre el ojo izquierdo descansaban tres cicatrices, semejantes a la herida que provoca un zarpazo de un animal salvaje.

En su rostro pronto apareció una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados y peligrosos dientes. Aquel hombre vestía unos pantalones de tela negra con varios bolsillos y una camisa gris desgastada por el uso. Llevaba también unas botas marrones de cordones hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y una gabardina negra en los brazos, la cual depositó sobre los hombros de aquella muchacha.

Durante un largo rato ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que la mujer pareció recordar algo importante, lo que le hizo llevar su azulina mirada a su acompañante.

—¿Has traído lo que te encargué?—Preguntó con bastante interés.

—Sí, toma—de la chaqueta sacó una única rosa negra, de apariencia tanto hermosa como peligrosa.

—Bien… —la mujer tomó aquella flor y se levantó—. Será mejor que nos movamos.

Con un asentimiento por parte del moreno, ambos saltaron de techo en techo hasta perderse de vista.

Aún en aquellas manos, la rosa negra clamaba por sangre…


	2. Miradas que se cruzan

Hi, hi! Vengo con algunos avisos x'DD. Primero que nada avisar a aquellos que me leen, sí, Kori Hanabusa también sale en las cadenas del tiempo, mi fic de Soul Eater, lo sé. X'DD. Pero no encontraba otro nombre ni otra descripción que encajara aquí. Dusk será como un Rei Fujiwara LOL. Habrá parejas disparejas, pero oficiales serán Break x OC, Alice x Gilbert, Oz x Sharon y Ada x Vincent.

**El dolor de volver a encontrarte. **

_Miradas que se cruzan. _

Hoy era un día común y corriente para Oz, Gilbert y Alice. Habían recibido un reporte de que un chain y un contratista ilegal habían causado ya cinco muertes, por lo que se disponían a encontrarlos y destruirlos; y, ya de paso, ver si encontraban alguna pista relacionada con los recuerdos de Alice.

El viaje en carruaje había sido rápido y sin contratiempos, por lo que rápidamente llegaron a la ciudad. Deambulando por las calles aprovecharon para hacer algunas compras y Alice —cómo no— había comido hasta hartarse en uno de los puestos de carne.

Ninguna persona había visto ni al contratista ilegal, ni a la cadena, pero algunos aseguraban que se podía tratar de una señorita de pelo rubio y ojos azules y de un hombre de ojos felinos y pelo negro.

Esto descolocó bastante al grupo, puesto que, según la información de Break, el chain se trataba de un gran águila y de un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta años. Buscaron durante horas a esa supuesta pareja, pero ya era de tarde y no habían encontrado nada.

Justo cuando se estaban por dar por vencidos Break apareció de la nada de un hueco en la pared.

—¿Pero qué demonios?—Gilbert y Alice seguían alucinando con el peliblanco.

—¡Hola, hola!—Saludó él alegremente para luego pasar a un semblante serio—. Hemos recibido un reporte, alguien ya se ha encargado del contratista ilegal y de la cadena que comía gente. Lo han encontrado muerto en las puertas de pandora hace treinta minutos.

—¿Muerto?, ¿pero cómo?—Inquirió Oz, extrañado.

—Tenía un único corte limpio en el cuello. Sea quien sea el que lo hizo, no fue ningún principiante. Parece ser que la herida estaba fresca y el contratista acababa de morir, por lo que Pandora está buscando al culpable por los alrededores de la sede.

—Un corte limpio, ¿eh? ¿Y si fue la chica con la espada de la que nos hablaron?—Sugirió Gilbert, recordando los comentarios acerca de la chica extraña.

—¿Uh?, ¿qué chica?—El Break que parecía saberlo todo se encontraba ahora confuso.

—Los aldeanos nos hablaron de que por allí solía pulular una chica rubia muy bonita de ojos azules que siempre portaba una larga espada de funda azul a la espalda y que normalmente iba acompañada de un hombre alto, musculoso y de pelo negro con ojos amarillos y felinos.

—¿Ella? Mierda…—Al parecer Xerxes sabía de quién le hablaban, solo que no quería creer que fuera quien pensaba—. Creí recordarle que no se metiera en los asuntos de Pandora… Kuku…

—¿Sabes de quien se trata?—Preguntó extrañada Alice.

—Ah… yo tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos luego!—el peliblanco se despidió y desapareció por las faldas de una señora.

—¡Break!, ¡espera!—Gilbert intentó mirar allí por donde el sombrerero se había marchado, pero la señora lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza—. Mierda… ese estúpido…

—¿Por qué creéis que Break conoce a ese par?—Habló Alice, comenzando a caminar.

—Ni idea, parece que Break conoce a todo el mundo—. Respondió Oz en tono cansado. A su lado, Alice caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando de repente una extraña sensación cálida la embriagó y recorrió todo su cuerpo, dándole una descarga eléctrica. La coneja se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos como platos, aquella sensación era conocida para ella… era la sensación que tenía cuando un recuerdo estaba cerca.

—¿Coneja tonta?, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó Gil, que se había chocado con ella. Alice no respondió, si no que salió corriendo hacia dónde el sentimiento se hacía más profundo.

—¡Alice!—Oz y Gilbert comenzaron a correr detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla. Pero aquella sensación hacía que el cuerpo de Alice experimentara un cambio que la obligaba a no detenerse hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Break corría sin detenerse por las calles de aquella ciudad, esquivando gente y salvando obstáculos. Su destino se encontraba en la periferia de la ciudad, en un bonito parque con un gran roble en la cima de una pequeña cuesta.

Después de unos minutos divisó aquel parque y aceleró el paso. Su visión no era nítida del todo pero podía observar con bastante claridad a dos figuras que se encontraban allí. Todos los años, este mismo día, acude aquí Pensó Xerxes mientras bajaba el ritmo hasta andar lentamente.

Sigilosa y pesadamente las pisadas de Break caminaban hasta aquel árbol. En realidad aquello no era un parque si no un camposanto. Xerxes se detuvo un instante para observar mejor a las dos siluetas que allí se encontraban. La más alta sostenía la gran espada mientras que la otra —que tenía una frágil rosa en una de las manos— observaba el tronco con interés y murmuraba unas palabras. A continuación intercambió objetos con la otra figura y desenvainó la espada, después, recorrió la palma de su mano izquierda con el filo del arma. Apoyó la espada en el suelo y volvió a coger la rosa —que en ese momento Break pudo observar que era negra— y escurrió unas gotas de sangre en ella. Con cuidado depositó la frágil flor en el suelo, pegada al tronco y recogió nuevamente su espada —la cual envainó nuevamente—.

La muchacha intercambió unas cuantas palabras con su acompañante y se dispuso a marcharse y fue en ese entonces cuando Break reaccionó. En unas zancadas ya se encontraba al pié del árbol observándola fijamente. Estaba claro el que ella se había percatado de su presencia aún antes de que entrara en aquel campo santo antes incluso de que llegara a él, pero no le puso importancia.

Cuando sus ojos zafiro cruzaron con el orbe rubí de Break, este sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. En los ojos de la mujer se podía observar dolor, soledad, sabiduría y peligro. Presta, ella se puso a la defensiva pero aburrida de que él estuviera allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Xerxes?—Su voz denotaba cansancio y aburrimiento, parecía que en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza necesaria para encarar al intruso.

—Oh, ¿yo? Nada, nada, sólo venía a hacerte unas preguntas, Kori-chan—. Exclamó con amabilidad fingida.

—¿Preguntas? Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó en la tragedia de Sabrié hace 100 años, estúpido.

—Oh, no, no. No es eso. ¿Has matado tú a Solomon Edgley?—rápido y directo Break no se andaba por las ramas.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho?, ¿no os beneficia acaso el que me lo haya cargado?—Habló ella, sin inmutarse por la magnitud de la pregunta.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras en los asuntos de pandora, Kori-chan—dijo él mientras se metía un caramelo en la boca con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó ella fingidamente con una sonrisa torcida—. Resulta que ahora no puedo proteger mi propia vida, ¿verdad?

Aquellas simples palabras despertaron la curiosidad del peliblanco: ¿acaso no lo había hecho por que se aburría? Break era consciente de que Solomon no era rival de Kori Hanabusa, ¿pero en verdad había sido tan estúpido para atacarla? Al parecer así era.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste entonces en la puerta de la sede de Pandora?

—Resulta que los rumores corren rápidos, esa cosa era un problema de Pandora, que se ocupen ellos de… —Kori se detuvo un momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Urgh!

Un dolor intenso la recorrió de punta a punta, pero iniciando en su pecho. Algo la obligó a levantar la mirada y girarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, a observar a la muchacha que entraba a toda velocidad por las rejas del cementerio.

Fue entonces en el que Break echó una ojeada al tronco de ese árbol y se encontró con el nombre de Alice tallado en pulcra letra en él. Y todo comenzó a encajar.

Alice se detuvo súbitamente al encontrarse cara a cara con la rubia, ambas se escrutaron con la mirada, confusas por las sensaciones que cada una experimentaba a su manera.

Break observaba la escena en silencio, cuando observó con sorpresa cómo del rostro de Alice caían lágrimas y cómo el cuerpo de Kori empezaba a brillar.

Lo que sucedió después no podía describirse con claridad, todo fue una mezcla de una Alice increíblemente feliz diciendo "Por fin te encuentro" y después todo se transformó en una espiral frenética de sucesos hasta que todo se detuvo.

Gil, Oz, Break y el acompañante de Kori pudieron observar uno de los fragmentos de los recuerdos de Alice con total claridad. Por un cuidado jardín corrían dos pequeñas, una de pelo largo y oscuro de ojos amatistas y otra de pelo corto y rubio de ojos azules. Ambas saltaban, jugaban y reían junto a dos peluches. Un conejo negro vestido como la actual Alice y un tigre blanco con tres cicatrices en un ojo derecho y ojos profundos.

Se notaba que se divertían mucho, pero de repente el ambiente cambió, así como el recuerdo. Ahora podía observarse a una chica de cabellos largos platinos y expresivos y hermosos ojos azules. Tendría sobre unos doce años y tenía un semblante triste; llevaba un vestido extremadamente bello plateado y azul, con arreglos en blanco y negro.

La niña se observaba al espejo sin emoción, cuando una presencia apareció por la puerta. Era un hombre de cabellos rubios atados en una larga trenza y de ojos verdes, era igualito a Oz. Aquel hombre tomó a la niña de la mano y la llevó hasta el salón, con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar y la escena estaba iluminada por las llamas y el ambiente estaba cubierto de sangre. En el centro de la habitación la misma niña tenía las ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre y varias heridas en el cuerpo. En su pequeña mano llevaba costosamente una espada de vaina azul celeste y de empuñadura de este mismo color con adornos negros. A su alrededor un círculos con runas mostraba que se estaba ejecutando un hechizo y que tres personas ataviadas con capas eran las responsables.

Por la puerta aparecía un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos, muy parecido a Gilbert, intentando alcanzar a la niña, pero para cuando estuvo dentro del círculo sus dedos palmearon el vacío. El abismo se había tragado a la joven.

La escena volvía a cambiar una última vez y se veía a la misma niña en peor estado que antes y a un apuesto hombre de pelo negro y orbes felinas con tres cicatrices en el ojo derecho. Conversaba con ella y señalaba la espada que ella portaba y después, ambos firmaban un contrato ilegal y desaparecían del abyss.

De pronto el recuerdo comenzó a resquebrajarse y a desaparecer. Break y los demás observaban medio en shock como todo se derrumbaba y al final se encontraba una luz con un gran tigre blanco en ella. Después, el recuerdo terminó por desaparecer y todos volvieron a la realidad.

Se encontraban tirados en el suelo de ese mismo camposanto, pero conscientes. Kori fue la primera en levantarse y correr hacia Alice quien estaba haciendo lo mismo. Alice saltó encima de ella y ambas cayeron al suelo, después, la coneja le mordió la mejilla. A lo que Kori solo respondió con una risita.

—Antes no sabía quién eras Alice, ni por qué tenía la necesidad de traer rosas negras a ese roble de allí todos los años en esta fecha… pero creo que ahora comprendo quien eres para mí—. Reveló ella, irguiéndose y quedando de rodillas—. No sabía que fueras mi mejor amiga. Ju,ju.

Alice ya se había soltado de sus mejillas, y ahora se encontraba contemplando los ojos de Kori intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Yo tampoco sabía quién eras cuando te vi. Únicamente tenía una necesidad voraz de venir aquí. Era como si oliera a carne, pero… diferente.

—¿Carne?, ¿enserio? Ju,ju. ¡Qué divertida eres, Alice-chan!—habló Kori mientras se reía de los dicho por la coneja.

—Umm, esto… siento interrumpir su charla, pero creo que deberíamos aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes, ¿no creen?—Dijo Break mientras chupaba un caramelo de fresa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y el acompañante de Kori la ayudó a ponerse en pié tirando de uno de sus brazos. En el mismo instante en el que la hubo alzado, se acercó a su oído y murmuró algo con una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que Kori solo se sonrojó sobre manera y le diera el golpe de su vida.

—¡Bastardo pervertido!—Gritó mientras se colocaba bien la camisa y recogía del suelo su espada.

—Te comprendo muy bien, Kori-chan—. Comentó Alice fulminando con la mirada a Oz, mientras éste sudaba frío.

—Él es Dusk, mi chain. Y yo soy Kori Hanabusa, el verdugo de Solomon Edgley—se presentó la mujer. Lo último dejó un poco impactados a Oz y a Gilbert, pero Alice presurosa y alegre los presentó.

—Este, el chico rubio, es de mi propiedad. Es mi contratista y sirviente y se llama Oz—. Habló señalándolo—. Y éste, es el cabeza de algas, Gilbert Nightray—la mención del apellido Nightray pareció incomodar a Kori—. Y ese—señaló a Break—, es el payaso, Xerxes Break.

—Oh, a él ya le conozco. Igualmente encantada de conoceros a to…—Kori no pudo terminar puesto que Oz la interrumpió poniéndole una rosa delante de la cara.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?, porque yo no olvidaría la cara de tan bella flor…

—¡Estúpido!—Gritó Alice pateándolo en la cara—. ¡Las flores no tienen cara!

—Será mejor que nos movamos antes de que se maten…—Comentó Dusk.

—¡Buena idea!—Contestó Break. Se llevó una piruleta a la boca y comenzó a caminar.

Los demás le siguieron en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario. Las preguntas las guardaría para cuando llegasen a la mansión Rainsworth. Montaron en el carruaje de caballos negros y partieron hacia allí, cada uno con un pensamiento en mente.


End file.
